


Touching Promise

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Gentleman Samwell Tarly, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sam makes Gilly a promise. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

At her wary look, he holds his palms up and promises, “It’s okay. I might grab your hand or brush against you when I take the baby, things like that, but otherwise, I promise, I’m not going to touch you. Not in the way Craster did.”

“Because of your vows?”

“In a way. I try not to break them, but I don’t really think that one is as important- What I mean is, even without them, I wouldn’t. If I was with someone in that way, it’d be very important it was something me and her both wanted.”

She nods.


End file.
